Luffy of Six: Journey for One Piece!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: More inside, Fem!Luffy fanfic! Rated T for safety! Pairings undecided!


A/N. Ok! First off, sorry about not updating earlier today. When I got home was acting up and I couldn't update any of my stories! And then on top of that, I couldn't sit still long enough to actually write something down, so that didn't help any. Not sure if not being able to get onto was a problem others had but yeah. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

Note: Before we start, I just want to say that some of these Devil Fruits don't have a catagory to be put into.

Summary: What if I were to tell you that there were six Devil Fruits whose powers not even the Yami Yami no Mi could stop? What if I told you they were actually stronger then that Devil Fruit? What if I told you that they could all be found in the exact same location and had already been eaten? And what if I told you one Monkey D. Luffy was one of those six children?

A secret "school" hidden somewhere in the Calm Belts hides inside its walls, six special children from all outside influence. All brought together by a mysterious entity only known as "The Uncle". 15 year old Monkey D Luffy has grown up in this secluded area for most of her life. But dreams of being a pirate call her out to sea, and though she is not supposed to leave, she sets sail to start a crew and set out to become King of the Pirates. But what will be the result of her choices, and can she really escape?

Note: This starts during Luffy's childhood, around five years old. She does know Ace in this, she met him earlier on then in Canon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Devil Fruits!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Yami Yami is supposed to be the strongest Devil Fruit in existence. This is a known and non-debated fact as it has the powre to negate the effects of other Devil Fruits. Supposedly though, there are Devil Fruits out there that are stronger then this fruit. It is speculated that so far five Devil Fruits have been discovered that are more powerful then the Yami Yami no Mi. Only one of these special fruits have a classification though.<em>

_Supposedly the powers gifted by the Fruits cannot be negated or cancelled, even when exposed to Seastone and when submerged under sea water._

_These six Devil Fruits are as followes: The Gomu Gomu no Mi, the Yuigon Yuigon no Mi, the Kanjō Kanjō no Mi, the Chishiki Chishiki no Mi, the Tamashi Tamashi no Mi, and the Umi Umi no Mi._

_The Great Six!_

* * *

><p><strong>An undiscovered island in the Calm Belt-<strong>

"Migael." came the voice of an ederly woman as she walked into a pristine, white room. It was filled with books, and in the center, the only place where it was even remotely safe to walk, was a young boy of about eight years in age.

"Yes Miss Mothera?" came the young boy, Migael's, reply. He looked up from behind pale, near white, blonde hair, bangs covering his striking blue eyes.

"Oh my lord and heavens. This room is a mess! Didn't you clean it yesterday?"

"Yes Miss Mothera."

"Then how did it wind up being such a mess again?"

"I don't know. I've been reading the whole entire time." the boy stated calmly. Miss Mothera sighed as she gave the boy a good natured smile.

"Well, make sure to clean it before you go to bed. The Uncle would not be pleased to see such a mess in his home." she watched as the boy's eyes widened slightly before going back to their calm, disinterested stare.

"So The Uncle is coming... He is returning?"

"Yes." Miss Mothera confirmed as the boy seemed to contemplate something.

"Why did you come in again Miss Mothera?"

"Hm? Oh yes. Have you seen Lulu?" Migael seemed to think for a moment before getting up and making his way to the window. He manuevered through the maze of precariously stacked books with ease of a professional, and in a way he was. He had done things like this so many times before now that getting through this mess without injury was completely possible for him, anyone else would have caused a book avalanche for sure.

"She's outside, staring at the sea again." This news caused Miss Mothera to sigh.

"Auntia won't be pleased to hear about that...Well I guess there's no helping it currently. She's still to be considered a work in progress." she stated as she began to exit the room. "Migael, be a darling and please go gather the others. I will go and collect Lulu. Ok?" Migael nodded,

"Yes Miss Mothera."

"Good. Make sure they are all gathered at the forum to greet The Uncle when he arrives. I will be back as soon as possible."

"Yes Miss Mothera." he stated as the woman left. Migael sighed as he stared out the window again. "What do you think about, when you stare at the sea so longingly? Hm, Luffy?"

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and thanks for reading! See ya!

Luffy: Bye!


End file.
